This contract provides statistical, mathematical modeling and computational support to the Division of Intramural Research (DIR) research efforts. Support includes assistance with study design and sample size calculations, analyses of data and development and fitting of mathematical models. Areas of application include survey data and laboratory data from molecular, cellular and animal experiments. In addition, contractors may write programs to implement new statistical methods developed at NIEHS.